


Realization

by kaabi



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaabi/pseuds/kaabi
Summary: A short drabble inspired by Chinese literature and the story of Yu Rang the (would-be) assassin.
Relationships: Richter Abend & Aster Laker, Richter Abend/Aster Laker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my fic originally posted to fanfiction.net on 10/15/2010.

Richter could not believe his eyes. The field, so barren barely a year earlier, now reflected the gold from abundant wheat and grain, flourishing on the rich soil. Aster, turning to the speechless Richter, bemused smile on his face, spoke:

"Afterall Richter, Courage is the Magic that turns Dreams into Reality."

It was at that moment that, for the first time, Richter saw past the smiling boy, the silly, unserious exterior and realized the depths of Aster's heart. And he knew, from that point on, he would forever be indebted to Aster, a loyal follower to his worthy master, forever unable to quench his thirst for his master's soul, so strong the unyielding desire that afflicted him the moment Aster spoke those words with that reverent tone, that sagely smile, the forgiving kindness reflected in his soulful eyes.


End file.
